


Successor

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Orphans, Self-Improvement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Every day he gets more and more used to Opal's quirks and sharpness, and every day he grows to prefer them to the distant platitudes of Chairman Rose.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: fandomtrees





	Successor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toontown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toontown/gifts).



For as long as he can remember, Chairman Rose had been the closest thing to family he had since his parents died. He'd hand-picked him from the orphanage, out of dozens of children. Sent him to school, given him his first Pokemon, sponsored his Gym Challenge. Because the chairman had given him so much, Bede would stop at nothing to please him.

It _hurt_ when the chairman revoked his sponsorship and disowned him, when all Bede had been trying to do was _help._ Chairman Rose desired wishing stars, did it matter where they came from? But it was over, Oleana had told him not to bother trying to make it up to the chairman, and he'd wandered Hammerlocke in shame and anger until _she_ found him.

He's not sure what to make of this woman. Chairman Rose had instantly felt like a father to him, done everything to make him feel wanted and important. Opal, on the other hand, is a taskmaster. In order to become her successor, he must follow _exactly_ in her footsteps. Gothorita and Duosion see less time in battle as she sends him out to the woods to capture new Pokemon. He spends more time honing Hattrem and Ponyta's fairy-type abilities instead of their psychic moves. Every day she runs through the quiz questions with him, giving him harsh looks every time he misses an answer.

But despite it all, he's not sorry he went along with her. She's sharper than Chairman Rose ever was, and sometimes he thinks her batty. But for all she scolds him when he does something wrong, there's no missing the smile in her eyes when he does it right.

"You're a sharp young man, your talent was wasted simply running all over creation fighting Gym Leaders. You, my boy, were _meant_ to be my successor." _You saw my pink jacket and plucked me up off the street,_ he wants to retort, but somehow he doesn't have it in him. Maybe it was his jacket that drew her in, but he'd be lying if he claimed working with her hasn't sharpened his skills somewhat. Even Hattrem seems happier and stronger.

One day, he lets Gothorita and Duosion go free. They never did flourish under him, and they deserve to live a life of their own. Perhaps a trainer more suited to their type will find them and unlock their powers. In the meantime, the Mawile and Kirlia he captured grow stronger every day. Mawile becomes fast friends with Rapidash.

Every day misses the chairman's soft smiles and the warmth of a hand atop his head a bit less. And it's _nice,_ not having to run around looking for wishing stars as if someone's life depended on it.

The chairman never _did_ tell him why he needed those stars so badly. Opal has been direct from day one with what she expects of him. That alone is worth her mad methods and the pressure to better himself every time. The latter, he realizes, is something he never really _felt_ with the chairman. He felt pressure to be the best in order to please him, never for his own sake.

He's working this hard for Opal, but she wouldn't have picked him if she didn't think he could properly succeed her.

"Bede, you're still awake at this hour?" He puts his book down, notices Kirlia has fallen asleep on his lap, and smiles a little.

"I was almost finished," he says. Opal gently takes the book and places it back on the shelf, setting down a cup of tea and some Pokemon treats.

"Well, get some rest soon. We'll be getting up early tomorrow, remember?" How could he forget? They're reprogramming the quizzes in the gym for tomorrow's challengers. "And feed your Pokemon something, I hope you haven't been working them too hard." Bede blushes.

"I took them in from training a while ago, but I suppose it has been a while since I fed them dinner." Ralts awakens at the sharp, sweet smell as Bede lets the others out of their Pokeballs to dole out the treats. "They're so happy here."

"As it should be. I know I've said this many times already, but I do believe you were meant to be my protegé, young man," Opal says. "It has been some time since I've had a regular presence in my home aside from my Pokemon..." She trails off, but he understands.

Chairman Rose and Oleana were like family to him, but in such a distant way. Opal watches him like a Braviary, her own way of caring, and while it may be a while before they consider each other family he knows they've become friends.

"I'm glad to be here," he says, and he means it.


End file.
